


A Demon's Bliss by Kantayra

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Author chose not to use archive warnings - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The sexiest thing about Sebastian's master was that he and Sebastian would never have sex. It was something only understandable to a demon and a demon's warped master.





	A Demon's Bliss by Kantayra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Demon's Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142225) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [A Demon's Bliss by Kantayra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142225)  
**Length** : 0:12:18  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/A%20Demon%27s%20Bliss%20by%20Kantayra.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
